The Awaken Ones
The Awaken Ones (also spelled Awaken 1's) is a spooky website that posts conspiracy theories, above anything else, whether are they communist, neo-Nazi, non-politically biased, or none of the above. They exist in Redwood's universe while it is unknown if they exist in any other user's pages as well. Almost all of the articles on the site are conspiracy theories (some more believable than the others) concerning the Dixmor Project, the return of the One Being or Onaga, Shinnok's third invasion of Earth, time travel, 9/11 Outworld attacks, Borlinghathen Clan's Saurian roots and the visit of Vrillon. Some couple of Nazi fascists can be also found making pages on the website, talking about how the Project (who they label as nothing more than a "secret Jewish government") is "planning on exterminating most of the European races", that Moonman is in fact a hero, and that "Jewish people's ancestors were all Raptors and Anunnaki aliens" (while some Nazis disagree with these theories, claiming that the Anunnaki are "Aryan's" ancestors). Other fascists would argue that Nazism is a failed, crappy system and that both Adolf Hitler and Olaf Tutchenko were "Zionist puppets" in order for the Jews to create Israel. Some of these users are quickly called out on their antisemitism and get an instant block, while the others try their best to redeem themselves. The anarchist, communist and even socialist conspiracy theorists claim that capitalism, fascism and Nazism are one and the same only with different names and that the same people who fought against Nazi Germany during the World War II were no different than they were (minus Joe Valirover, of course). This is one of the many websites that the Dixmor Dynasty personally is trying to make sure it stays close forever. Conspiracies explained *9/11 Outworld attacks - The US Government (particularly Lucas Borlinghathen, Barack Obama and Joe Biden) bugged the living hell out of Shao Kahn until he reached his boiling point and crashed down the Twin Towers. Long story short, it was Barack's fault and his excuse to make some more wars on Outworld. *Dixmor Project has been behind the Second World War and every war after it and one of it's first members, Jacques Dixmor, funded the October Revolution in Russia in order for the Bolsheviks to create the Soviet Union as a "safeguard" for the Dixmors. The Project also funded both sides of the Second World War and they personally made sure to turn Olaf Tutchenko into the monster that he became. *Borlinghathen Clan (and some other politicians, like Barack Obama and Lee Rosenberg) are descendants of the Saurian reptilians and are planning on exterminating humanity via their ties to the Project. *Barzini Family is the French version the Sicilian Cosa Nostra and are basically Dixmor's agents in France. *Every world banks is under Dixmor's control, safe for North Korean, Iraq and Russia. Also, the Federal Reserve is ran by Jewish people with relation to the Project somehow. *Adolf Hitler was a closet bisexual and a Zionist shill and he was only an anti-Semite so Jews and the Project can get their own country. *Shinnok was not thrown out of the Heavens because he tried to takeover Earth, but because he told the world 'the truth' but it was forbidden by the Elder Gods for humans to have free will. *Obama was born in Kenya, is Muslim by religion, communist by ideology and has Outworlder ancestry. *Onaga is in fact the child of One Being. *The Earth is flat and in fact a realm rather than a planet. *The UFO's are American Govt. experiments hidden in Area 51 in case the world population unites against it. The Area also has connections to the Alien Crash Site, Australia's version of Area 51. *John F. Kennedy and John Randy-Newman's assassinations were both carried out by the Project. The CIA was tasked with taking out Kennedy, while Adam Bell was tasked with taking out Newman. *Gay agenda is real and is pushed all around by the Project for depopulation. *The reason Africa is in mass starvation and complete poverty is because the Project is racist while they are also the benefactors of white genocide. *Frank Kenson is Tutchenko's reincarnation although his IQ was lowered down by Shinnok so he could be easily manipulated. *Shaggy Rogers is the true and only God! *The Project and "some Jews" push diversity down in Europe to genocide the white man, while Murkoff Dixmor's idea of capitalism that will rule the EU is the croniest and corniest one ever, opposed by all types of wings, socialists, conservatives, Nazis and liberals. Most of these conspiracies are not true in reality, but are rather silly. Category:Websites Category:Good on paper, rotten below it